Sea Shepard Steve Erwin 77
The Sea Shepard Steve Irwin 77-Go is the Ship of the Gun-Gun pirates led by the Captain Bushido Wakizashi. Top Eight The Top Eight are the commanders of the Sea Shepard. * Captain - Bushido Wakizashi: Bushido is leader of the Gun-Gun pirates and is the head of the ship as well as the doctor he bears the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Phoenix. * Radar Officer - John Campbell: Second in command John Campbell, maintains control over tracking and targeting. He is a notable user of Haoshoku Haki. * Sonar Officer - Lady Jaye: fourth in command Lady Jaye is the sonar officer and in the event neither of her superiors are around or are killed in combat she is a capable medic and sonar officer. * Weapons Officer - Percy Hobart: Third in command Percy Hobart is the oldest member of the crew, roughly sixty four, and has command over all twelve, twelve pound anti ship artillery, six mortars, six Gattlings and twenty four balistic torpedoes. He has no control over the thirty Davy Mortars. He is also a user of all forms of Haki and the Yami Yami no Mi. He is arguably the most powerful man on the ship. * Communications Officer - McKingly: McKingly is the primary communications officer due to his large voice, he has no major command but mans most alerts on the ship. * Backups - William Gott: William is the youngest of the crew at sixteen, he has the capabilities of Haoshoku Haki. * Backups - Macarthur: Douglas is officially eighth in command but is kept out of the bridge mostly because of his trigger happy personality under combat situations. * Backups - Gary J. Volesky: Seventh in command Volesky is a replacement Doctor behind Lady Jaye. Other Jackson: - Jackson is the user of the Bomu Bomu no mi and is naturally a Pyrotechnic quite happy in combat, he is the highest member of the standard crew and is notably more reckless but genius having been captured simply to use a full body explosion and tear down the building. Weapons Cannons In each cabin porthole a single broadside twelve pound gun is held, generally filled with high explosive rounds they are used to take out ships and defenses with a range of sixteen kilometers. The overall destructive capability through a full broadside attack is enough to destroy a bell tower at fifteen kilometers. Ballistics Each of the six cabins contains four ballistic torpedoes capable of flight up to six kilometers, the destructive capability is enough to close off an entire gate of Alaburna. Gatlings The Gatling Guns on deck use full metal jacket encased bullets each bullet has a prism-like lead bullet for piercing armor, it uses magazines of eighty bullets which fire at about two bullets a second. Mortars There are six heavy mortars on board the ship capable of firing up to 1.6 kilometers. They fire explosive shells that weigh between six and eight kilograms. Davy Davy is the affectionate name given to a special mortar that can only be fired under captains orders, an eleven kilo shell has a blast radius of six hundred meters with the explosive power of twenty tons of dynamite. A thirteen kilo shell is nearly twice as powerful with the same blast radius. Crew & Systems Propulsion It runs on two 84 Dial Sea Shepard Rotor Engines. As the name suggests dials convert Carbon Dioxide into usable compressed gasses which provides enough power to move it at 31 kilometers per hour with a full load. The engine turns two propellers in the rear that move it faster than any other ship in the sea, something made evident by his race with Luffy. Notable Haki On the ship non of the soldiers cannot use Haki while two members can use the most advanced Haki. All of the crew uses Kenbunshoku Haki, the top eight and an additional twenty can use Busoshoku Haki while all of the top eight, most notably John Campbell and Percy Hobart can use Haoshoku Haki. Devil Fruit There are nine devil fruit user on board, the top eight. * Tori Tori no Mi Model: Phoenix - Bushido Wakizashi * Supa Supa no Mi - John Campbell * Toge Toge no Mi - Lady Jaye * Mane Mane no Mi - McKingly * Doru Doru no Mi - William Gott * Moru Moru no Mi - Macarthur * Yami Yami no Mi - Percy Hobart * Kilo Kilo no Mi - Gary J. Volesky * Bomu Bomu no Mi - Jackson